Quand Harry fréquente Ginny
by GinnyPotter68
Summary: A PARTIR DU TOME SEPT mais quand même modifié! Comment Harry et Ginny se sont rencontrés et mariés après la fameuse défaite de Lord Voldemort? Tout vous est écris ici, alors lisez...
1. Introduction

Titre de la fanfiction :

Type de la fanfiction :

Auteur de la fanfiction: GinnyPotter68 (mot de passe : cheminée)

Personnage : Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley

Résumés de la fanfiction: Ginny et Harry sortent ensemble. Harry, qui a été « adopté » par la famille Weasley, dort dans la chambre voisine à celle de Ginny. Comme il sort avec cette dernière, ils ont de nombreuse occasion de se voir. Ginny veut lui faire une proposition, mais quel est-elle ?

Introduction 

D'abord, je présente les personnages, pour ne pas casser le suspense, je ne vous révèle que les principaux :

**Famille Weasley :** Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur.

**L'ordre du Phœnix: **Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks.

**Autres personnages :** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.

Ensuite, je vous donne les différents couples, mais je ne les dévoilerais pas non plus tous, je vous précise leur état (non déclarés ou petits amis ou fiancés ou marié) :

**Couple principal : **Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, petits amis.

**Couple secondaire:** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, fiancés.

**Autre couple : **Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, mariés. Niphandora Tonks et Remus Lupin, non déclarés.

Enfin, on démarre l'histoire :

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble. C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny, qui est enfin allée en Irlande, son rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous arrivons en pleine fête d'anniversaire composée simplement de deux couples.

Chapitre 1 

-A Ginny et son futur fiancé, cria Ron.

-mouais… faut voir. lui répondit Harry.

-Mais, chéri, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée! Tu dit toujours que je suis bien plus que ta petite amie… Ginny eu un sourire malicieux, l'air fier de se qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oui… mais bon… ça ne fait que trois ans que l'on est ensemble…, soupira Harry, et onze mois! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter aux yeux menaçants de Ginny.

-Harry, tu sait que Ron et moi allons bientôt nous marier. Alors, que nous sortons ensemble depuis seulement un an et demie. a cru bon d'ajouter Hermione, mais Harry la fusilla du regard.

-Bon d'accord, je me rends mais je dois réfléchir là-dessus. dit ce dernier.

Il alla se coucher dans un lit bleu séparé du reste de la tente par un rideau de tissus, à coté duquel se trouvait le lit de Ginny, rouge flamme.

OooO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier et décida de réveiller sa belle quand il aperçu un bout de papier, il le prit et le lu :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je souhaite que tu lises cette lettre avec autant de bonne humeur et d'idée positive que lorsque je l'ai écrite. Voilà ce que j'ai à te dire, je serai simple et précise : j'espère que la discussion d'hier soir n'est pas déjà oublié car de toute façon j'allais te le proposer. Je devine que cette idée de nous fiancés pour ensuite nous mariez ne t'est pas trop absurde. J'ai hâte de voir gravé sur un anneau doré « Harry POTTER et Ginny POTTER, née WEASLEY », pas toi ? Je prévoit de tout cœur que cette lettre ne finira pas à la poubelle sans au moins un regret. Réveille-moi pour me dire ta réponse,_

_Ta chère et bien-aimé, Ginny._

Harry réveilla avec la plus grande délicatesse au monde sa chère Ginny.

-Mmm… keskispass ?

-Rien, mon cœur, je fait juste ce que tu m'as demandé… dit-il avec douceur.

Cinq minutes après, elle était réveillée.

-Ah oui, alors, quelle est ta réponse ? dit la jeune fille, inquiète.

-Ben… j'suis d'accord mais… il faut l'accord des tuteurs et pour toi, tes parents seront O.K. mais pour moi, Sirius est mort, les Dursley aussi (dans un accident de voiture, malheuresement) et mes parents encore plus.

-Harry… dit-elle exaspérée, tu as été adopté par mes parents, ils sont donc tes tuteurs. conclut-elle avant de se lever. Elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner de très bonne humeur.

OooO 

Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut, ils avaient tous deux entendu un bruit venant de l'entrée de la tente. Ron prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir se qui se passait. Mais, il reconnu rapidement la voix de Ginny et Harry, il décida de ne pas les déranger. Mais, il écouta quand même leur discussion :

-Bon, alors, il faut annoncer la bonne nouvelle à papa et maman !

-Non Ginny ! Ne transplane pas, on rentre dans deux heures, alors, on leur annoncera ça au repas de ce midi.

-Oui, mais on pourra déjà le dire à Ron et Hermione, non ?

-Bien sûr, chaton…

Ron n'écouta pas la suite. Il lui semblait déjà en avoir trop entendu, mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il répéta ce qu'il avait entendu à Hermione mais elle sourit, l'air de dire « j'ai compris ». Pour finir, elle l'embrassa et ils éclatèrent de rire.

OooO

Harry et Ginny allèrent réveiller leur deux amis, et leur annoncèrent qu'un somptueux petit déjeuner les attendait. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas, ils avaient hâte de connaître cette fameuse nouvelle qu'ils seraient les premiers à connaître.

-Ginny et moi avons… euh… comment dire…

-Oui, nous allons nous … euh…

-allez accouchez ! cria Ron impatient.

-à trois d'accord ? proposa Hermione, un, deux et et et TROIS !

-Nousallonsnousfiancés ! dirent-ils le plus rapidement possible.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris! dit Ron.

-Ron, tu es c… à ce point ou quoi ? Ils ont dit : Nous allons nous fiancés ! lui dit calmement Hermione.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh d'accord ! Mais comment tu fais pour les comprendre ?

-Je te le dirais après.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner rapidement et joyeusement.

**Chapitre 2**

Molly et Arthur attendaient la petite troupe avec impatience. Elle devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre dans le jardin. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils sentaient qu'ils avaient raté un moment important dans la vie de leur fille.

-Les voilà! cria Arthur.

-J'arrive. dit Molly avec une pincée d'excitation.

-Bon anniversaire Ginny chérie ! crièrent-ils en cœur à leur arrivé.

-Ouaou, merci papa et maman ! Elle ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit le « guide de la jeune fille : comment découvrir la vie en évitant de faire des erreurs, vivre avec un garçon, etc… »

-Alors, ça te plaît, Ginny ? demanda son père, inquiet.

-Oui, ça correspond exactement à ce que je voulais.

-Dit chaton, il faudrait quand même leur dire, non ?

-Mmm ? Oui, t'as raison, chéri.

-Bon… alors… on va se fiancés, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr ?

-Quoi ? Qui et qui vont se fiancés ? demandèrent les deux adultes.

-Harry et Ginny, vous voudriez que se soit qui d'autre ? hurla presque Ron exaspéré par cette histoire.

-C'est d'accord vous êtes officiellement fiancés.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans la même chambre… on détruira le mur par magie.

-Pour moi, c'est d'accord, et pour toi, 'ry chéri ?

-No problemo, chaton.

-Arthur, va détruire cette barrière à leur amour !

-Oui, Mollynnette, tout de suite.

BRAOUM BOUM KRR BOUM BAM et j'en passe…

-Et voilà ! Bon, je vais réunir l'Ordre pour une fête ce soir en l'honneur de nos tourtereaux !

OooO

Harry et Ginny sont enfin seul après ce qui leur semblait trois heures de discussion sur la fameuse fête et sur le week-end d'anniversaire de Ginny.

-Alors, chéri, il te faut un surnom parce que « chérie » c'est trop soft je trouve.

-Mouais, voyons et pour toi autre chose que « chaton ».

-Eh ! Dans mon nouveau livre, il y a une page sur les surnom amoureux. Ah, la voilà !

_Les surnom entre amoureux_

_Il doivent être choisis avec goût. Ils peuvent être des noms d'animaux, comme chaton ou chatoune, tigresse ou tigrou ou tigre, des classiques, chéri ou chérie, des possessifs, mon chou, mon cœur, mon amour, ou enfin des diminutif, Ron de Ronald, Hermy de Hermione, 'ry de Harry, Gin de Ginny ._

_Ils doivent être pleins d'amour et de plaisir, ils ne doivent pas vous lasser à entendre et à dire._

_Si vous n'en trouver pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais personnellement je trouve cela chic._

-Euh… voilà…mon cœur ! finit Ginny.

-Je trouve que « ma tigresse » t'irait bien.

-Ouais, génial, mon tigre.

Elle se jeta soudainement sur Harry et le chatouilla sauvagement.

-Eh, tigresse, on ferait peut-être bien d'aller aider ta mère, elle doit stressé à fond avec cette histoire.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était endormie profondément. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément, elle répondit gentiment et se réveilla doucement.

-Tigresse, si t'es fatigué, repose-toi, moi je suis à la cuisine avec ta mère, d'accord ?

-Oui, je suis crevé, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, je m'inquiétais pour cette histoire.

OooO

-Psst… Harry !

-Ron !

-Oui, Ron... Bon, viens !

Il le suivit en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait soudain. Arriver dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione, Ron lui montra un fauteuil confortable et Harry s'assit. Apparemment, Hermione était partie car ils était seuls.

-J'suis fière de vous franchement, et puis c'est mieux comme ça, j'sait pas mais sa serait Dean ou un autre, j'apprécierais moins. Parce que j'ai énormément confiance en toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne la traite pas comme un vieux chewing-gum, ok ?

Harry éclata de rire, Ron avait dit cela avec tant de franchise qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Ben… quoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Ron, t'es vraiment c... pourquoi je maltraiterais Ginny puisqu'elle est sûrement l'être qui m'est le plus chère au monde.

-Bon, j'vais aider ta mère !

-Non, elle a dit de vous laisser entre amoureux, Ginny et toi.

-Ginny est crevé et elle dort, alors, je peux pas être en amoureux avec elle. expliqua-t-il.

-Bah vas-y alors.

-Ouais, bon alors à plus.

**Chapitre 3**

-Aux fiançailles de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ! hurla Remus Lupin.

-Futurement Potter ! rappela Ginny.

-Allons tigresse, t'énerve pas pour ça. dit Harry avant de l'embrassez légèrement.

-Ouaou, on a le droit à tout ! s'exclama la voix de Sirius.

-Sirius ?! s'exclamèrent les fiancés.

-Et oui, c'est moi ! répondit-il. J'ai réussi à transplaner depuis l'arcade maléfique mais j'ai failli y passer.

Harry fonça dans ces bras, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, sauf peut-être quand Ginny l'embrassait.

-Tu m'a manqué, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Mais bon, tu n'ai pas mort, c'est l'essentiel ! dit-il avec amour.

-Eh, Harry t'es amoureux de qui ? Sirius ou Ginny ? demanda en pouffant Niphandora Tonks.

-Ginny, bien sûr !

Tous éclatèrent de rire après la réaction de Harry.

OooO

Après le repas, M. et Mdm. Weasley ainsi que Sirius allèrent signer les différents papiers ennuyant sur les fiançailles. Harry et Ginny se retirèrent après avoir eu les félicitations d'à peu près tout le monde. Ils avaient reçu des livres sur le mariage, des bijoux, de la déco et de l'argent. Ils avaient remercié tout les invités. Maintenant, ils s'embrassaient passionnément oubliant le monde et le temps, ils étaient seul dans le monde, dans l'univers. Cela semblait avoir une demie heure, mais ils étaient appelés à la fête.

Les invités avaient l'air très inquiet, Harry et Ginny ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

-Les amoureux, vous nous avez fichu une peur bleu, cela faisait plus d'une heure que vous aviez disparu. expliqua Lupin à un Harry et une Ginny incrédule.

-Bon… Je vais me coucher, tu viens ma tigresse adorée ?

-Bien sûr, mon tigrou adoré.

Et ils partirent dans leur chambre, arriver là-bas ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**Chapitre 4**

Harry reçu une lettre de Sirius, une semaine après qu'il soit devenu fiancé avec Ginny. Cette lettre disait :

_Cher Harry (et Ginny, si elle lit cette lettre),_

_Je voulais tout d'abord te féliciter pour la magnifique fête de ta fiançaille avec Ginny et je voulais te proposez (ou plutôt devrais-je dire : vous proposez) de venir au square Grimmaud, pour Noël, mais bien sûr vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, mais préviens moi avant pour que je sois prêt à vous accueillir. Viens seul ou avec Ginny, sa présence ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je te sens heureux, calme et rassuré près d'elle. J'attends avec impatience ta réponse quel quel soit positive ou non pour avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Sirius Black, Patmol, Snifle. _

Harry ne savais pas quoi répondre à son parrain, il fallait demander à Ginny et ses parents, mais ils étaient allé acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il ne restait donc que lui, Ron et Hermione qu'il ne voulait pas déranger pour des raisons compréhensibles.

-Harry, monte ! Ne reste pas seul en-bas ! cria la voix de ses meilleurs amis.

-C'est bon, ça ne me gène pas. J'écris une lettre. mentit Harry.

-Nan, il faut qu'on parle 'ry.

-Bon, d'accord ! dit-il exaspéré, je monte tout de suite.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, il était dans la chambre de ses premier amis.

-Bon, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Ben, Ginny est très bizarre en ce moment, je trouve qu'elle dort trop, est-ce qu'elle ne nous cacherait pas quelque chose ? demande Ron, donnant l'impression à Harry d'être suspecté d'avoir fait un horrible crime.

-Elle est fatigué, c'est tout Ron, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles en disant qu'elle nous cacherait quelque chose. dit-il avec calme.

-On pensait que, peut être, elle… euh… tu… hésita Hermione.

-Je et elle quoi ?

-Ben, je sais pas comment dire parce que si c'est faux, je pense que tu vas nous tuer, alors…

-Mais non, Ron, pourquoi je tuerais mon meilleur ami ? Dit-moi tout.

-Bon, alors, est-ce qu'elle attends un heureux événement ? demanda Ron.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux me parler cause français, s'il te plait !

-Est-ce que tu vas devenir papa ?

-Non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce qu'on pensait qu'elle nous cachait. Mais on sait que tu sait tout alors , on sait qu'elle ne nous cache rien.

-Je suis rentré mon tigrou! l'appela Ginny.

-J'arrive ma tigresse adorée !

OooO

-Ginny, j'ai discuté avec Ron et Hermione et il te suspecte de… euh… vient, je t'expliquerais dans la chambre. il avait dit cela l'air grave, ce qui la poussa à l'écouter sans râler, et puis, elle voulait lui montrer sa nouvelle robe.

-Bon, que voulais-tu me dire, tigrounet ?

-J'ai discuté avec Ron et Hermione de chose… disons… euh… sérieuse. déclara-t-il. Il te soupçonne de… non, d'être, comment… voilà… future maman. Je leur ai répondu que non, mais s'il te plait, ne fait rien qui pourrait approfondir leurs soupçons, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais ce que me dit est absurde ! Sa se verrait, non ? Si j'étais, euh, future maman !

-Non, pas au bout d'une semaine, Ginny. dit-il l'air grave.

-Bon, passons ! Je voulais te montrer ma nouvelle robe et… ta nouvelle tenue. Elle sortit de son sac, une magnifique robe couleur Emeraude et une tenue costar-cravate couleur Emeraude, elle aussi.

-Ouaou, mais c'est magnifique, Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Sirius nous invite chez lui pour Noël ou après. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais y aller ?

-Bien sûr, il est trop sympas de nous inviter, je voudrais y aller pour le réveillon, je vais demander à mes parents si c'est O.K. ! Elle descendît plus vite que son ombre.

OooO

-Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais je t'avais dit de te dépêcher !

-Oui, mais Harry a reçu une lettre de Sirius. Je voulais savoir : est-ce que Harry et moi on peut aller fêter Noël chez Sirius ?

-Oui, s'il vous a invité bien sûr !

-Merci mamounette adorée.

-Bon, épluche-moi les pommes de terre s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite, maman. _Eplirio !_


	2. Chapter 1

Introduction 

D'abord, je présente les personnages, pour ne pas casser le suspense, je ne vous révèle que les principaux :

**Famille Weasley :** Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur.

**L'ordre du Phœnix: **Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks.

**Autres personnages :** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.

Ensuite, je vous donne les différents couples, mais je ne les dévoilerais pas non plus tous, je vous précise leur état (non déclarés ou petits amis ou fiancés ou marié) :

**Couple principal : **Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, petits amis.

**Couple secondaire:** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, fiancés.

**Autre couple : **Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, mariés. Niphandora Tonks et Remus Lupin, non déclarés.

Enfin, on démarre l'histoire :

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble. C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny, qui est enfin allée en Irlande, son rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous arrivons en pleine fête d'anniversaire composée simplement de deux couples.


	3. Chapter 2

Introduction 

D'abord, je présente les personnages, pour ne pas casser le suspense, je ne vous révèle que les principaux :

**Famille Weasley :** Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur.

**L'ordre du Phœnix: **Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks.

**Autres personnages :** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.

Ensuite, je vous donne les différents couples, mais je ne les dévoilerais pas non plus tous, je vous précise leur état (non déclarés ou petits amis ou fiancés ou marié) :

**Couple principal : **Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, petits amis.

**Couple secondaire:** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, fiancés.

**Autre couple : **Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, mariés. Niphandora Tonks et Remus Lupin, non déclarés.

Enfin, on démarre l'histoire :

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble. C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny, qui est enfin allée en Irlande, son rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous arrivons en pleine fête d'anniversaire composée simplement de deux couples.


	4. Chapter 3

Introduction 

D'abord, je présente les personnages, pour ne pas casser le suspense, je ne vous révèle que les principaux :

**Famille Weasley :** Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur.

**L'ordre du Phœnix: **Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks.

**Autres personnages :** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.

Ensuite, je vous donne les différents couples, mais je ne les dévoilerais pas non plus tous, je vous précise leur état (non déclarés ou petits amis ou fiancés ou marié) :

**Couple principal : **Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, petits amis.

**Couple secondaire:** Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, fiancés.

**Autre couple : **Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, mariés. Niphandora Tonks et Remus Lupin, non déclarés.

Enfin, on démarre l'histoire :

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble. C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny, qui est enfin allée en Irlande, son rêve depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous arrivons en pleine fête d'anniversaire composée simplement de deux couples.


End file.
